This Love
by Ealasaid
Summary: Relena is having doubts about her relationship with Heero. I don't really like either of them, but I thought the song fit.


~This Love~~ story by Ealasaid (formerly Kakegaeganai)

Gundam Wing and the song "This Love" belongs to other people, not me. So, don't sue me, because you'd be wasting your time.

***Bold letters **are lyrics, and _regular italics _are thoughts*

The alarm clock went of on schedule; not a minute early, not a minute late. Relena wiped the sleep out of her eyes, and turned over in the bed to face Heero, who was still dead asleep. She smiled thinly, and gently brushed the hair out of his face. Since the war was over, and there was finally some sort of peace, he could finally sleep soundly. She, on the other hand, had way too much work to do, and didn't have the luxury of sleeping until noon. 

She rolled out of bed, and yawned sleepily. '_I wish I could sleep until noon. I'm so tired. Every day, same old grind. Get up, Heero's asleep, go to work, sign a million papers, come home, he's gone, eat something, sign more papers, go to bed, he's asleep again. We barely ever talk anymore. Just small talk whenever he comes home. I wish he would at least wake up with me...' _she thought sadly, looking back over at Heero, who shifted to face away from her. 

"**This love..."** she said softly, walking to her closet, **"This love is a strange love. A faded kind of day love..."** she looked away from his sleeping form, **"This love..." **she walked away from the closet and sat down on the edge of the bed. _' I remember when we first met. Kind of a strange way to meet, I suppose, finding you on the beach and presuming you were dead,' _ She giggled softly, _' and you ran away, then threatened to kill me God knows how many times but...I still saw something in you I couldn't get out of my mind. Maybe it was the fact that you ran away when everyone else begged to be near me. I don't know...but I know I liked it,'_ she mused, smiling again. He made a small sigh as he shifted to face her again. But this time, he was awake. 

" I heard you talking. What was that all about?" he asked. She got that dreamy look back in her eyes, and walked over to where he was laying, She felt the old fire ignite as she looked into his deep blue eyes.

**"This love," **she gently touched his cheek **"I think I'm gonna fall again,"** she whispered to no one, and too soft for him to understand. She tried to remember the good times. '_The...time we went to the fair, you kissed me for the first time. It was...was it great? I can't recall my exact emotions .Is that bad? Is this not really what I think it is?' _she felt her eyes tear up, and she hurriedly wiped them on her sleeve.

" What? What's wrong?" he asked, sounding mildly concerned. She looked away.

**_'and even...'_**

"When you held my hand, it didn't mean a thing," she said quietly, wishing she hadn't.She thought too much. Always thinking too much. There must be a reason for this. 

" Relena... I don't know what you're talking about!" he said almost angrily. She started to cry even harder. He sighed deeply and whispered to her, **" This love..." **he thought for a while. Something to make her stop "...**never has to say love!"** Her eyes brightened.

"Exactly!" she excitedly exclaimed almost to herself. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and slipped on her clothes. She began to brush her hair. _' That's it! That's it exactly! This love is so great, that it doesn't have to be expressed normally. It is one of those wonderful things. It is like this because it...' _she stopped brushing her hair.

****

" Doesn't know it is love..." she trailed off. Why did this have to be this way? Couldn't her life be normal, like everyone else's? 

"No," he almost growled, "it knows it is love. If it didn't, then why are we married?"

__

" Why are we?" she hissed tiredly.

__

"Like I said," he groaned, and she resumed her brushing, trying not to meet his eyes. He rubbed his temples. "** This love doesn't have to say love,"**

She spined around quickly, unable to control her emotions any longer. She threw the hair brush at him, but he ducked it before it could cause any serious damage.

"Relena! You're not being realistic!"

" No, Heero, you're not being realistic! It doesn't have to say love because **it doesn't need to be love!!!"** she screamed at him, her eyes wet with tears.

" Relena, please-" he whispered, trying to console her. She sobbed even harder now, the tears making little wet marks on the carpet. As she cried, she felt as if she was crying her love away. 

" Relena..." he began to get up, but she raced to the door and looked back at him sadly.

" Heero...**it doesn't mean a thing," **she almost breathed. 

She picked up her papers and walked out the door.

~Fin~

Good, bad? I know it looks kinda weird with the lyrics in bold, but since (I don't think) it's a well known song, I had to do something so you'd know the lyrics! Please read and review. I know it's hard (extreme sarcasm), but it really does brighten up fanfic author's days when somebody comments on their stories. Please, no flames, though. Constructive criticism is welcome.

*My Final Fantasy VIII/IX site: http://fly.to/dualfantasy/

Thanks!

*Just in case you were curious...which you probably aren't...*

I heard this song off Sarah Brightman's "La Luna" Album (Gloomy Sunday and He Doesn't See me are also from it). It's a good album, and I suggest you check it out.


End file.
